Crimson Moon Report 33
Crimson Moon Report #33 - March 12, 2011 Summary: A woman is sacrificed and an attack near Cysaegir. Delcian meets with a librarian about the Word of Ronan. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 3/15/11 Myriamie and Taeghan began to have a series of visions that were determined to be impressions of a woman being sacrificed at that moment by the cultists. Vague clues came through those visions, and the group that followed them traveled to River's Rest, Ta'Vaalor and finally Ta'Illistim in search of the woman. The visions specified the ritual taking place in a forest, so Gyldemar and the Blighted Forest were searched to no avail. Jaired went on ahead down Whistler's Pass and finally came across the site of the ritual near Cysaegir. A woman who appeared in game as someone named Antiga (but was never named) was surrounded by white-robed cultists and a shadowy amber-eyed jackal. A short ivory marble altar wet with fresh blood and several baskets of smoking herbs were also in the area. Neither the altar nor the herbs had more detail when looked at, but burning herbs were also used during Isanae's kidnapping in River's Rest. Jaired attempted to calm the woman, but she was terrified from the ritual and ran off, pursued by a shadowy amber-eyed jackal. Taeghan's group arrived shortly after, to be met by creatures of many types and levels of skill, including certain Mularosian creatures. A rift formed in the sky at one point, and a voice cried, "Come my minions! Feed on their flesh!" Demons appeared at that point, including oculoths and vathors. As triage attempted to assist the fallen and wounded, mention was made of getting the more vulnerable to safety in Ta'Illistim, as the location was beyond the point where fogging to Ta'Illistim was possible. Triage was located at the site of the ritual, so Nilandia brought out her book and began to take notes of the area before the scene was altered. Soon after that, a young man appeared who headed straight for Delcian to whisper something to him before he ran off. Delcian then said that we had to get to the library, so those present joined up and made their way to the Aies while fighting continued elsewhere. We arrived and were told to wait in the Hall of Knowledge, where the librarian was on duty. The librarian asked for quiet from those assembled, but quiet was not to be found. Eventually, the group was told to wait outside, while Delcian alone remained within. He had inquired at the library about the written word of Ronan, and it was assumed this was the answer. The group waited outside, while more continued to assemble. After some time, Delcian returned to the group and said that the Aies did not have what was sought. The group returned to the Dais, while some returned to the site of the ritual to learn the fate of the young woman. They found only a series of wet blood stains on the ground. The altar and the herbs were gone. A breeze swept through the area, drawing leaves back to reveal a patch of disturbed ground. Digging around in the soil revealed the broken pieces of a hand that was assumed to be part of the young woman. A blood-stained delicate silver ring was also found in the soil. It was picked up by Reenea, who began to talk about the sacrifice as if she were able to read something from the ring. Reenea then put the ring on her finger and refused to let anyone examine it. She would later be seen wearing it on the dais as well. Nilandia, who had seen the ring before Reenea picked it up, attempted to get as close a look at it as possible and made a sketch of it with as much detail as possible to add to her notes. She also noticed that the woman she had seen at the ritual site was not wearing a ring. At the same time, Jaired attempted to make contact with the spirit of the victim. Through his link to the spirit world, he was able to let the spirit find rest after he told her that what happened 'would not go unanswered.' He was unable to learn anything, however. At that point, Reenea attempted to cover up the remains and everyone left save for Nilandia, who remained to pay tribute to the dead. She left soon after. In OOC information, this is the description of Antiga. Nilandia has not given a description of her to anyone yet, save for her reports to the Sapphire Guard and Myasara in hopes that she would be recognized. She's also included a sketch of the ring in case it might help with identification. You see Antiga. She appears to be an Illistim Elf. She is average height and appears to be very young. She has long-lashed grey-green eyes and scratched and bloodied skin. She has long, loose amber hair tangled into a knotted mess. She has a rapidly swelling black and blue face and long pointed ears. She has myriad openings in her flesh that are bleeding freely. She is in good shape. She is wearing a thrice-wrapped delicate opal choker, a dirty white silk blouse missing one sleeve, a gathered green velvet pouch, a badly torn black velvet skirt, and a single slipper. The rest of the information above is considered information available for characters to know. Delcian did indeed receive documents from the Aies, but I haven't seen him admit to it in public, so that much has not been included in Nilandia's reports. Hope that helps keep people in the loop! I'm sure I didn't get everything, so if anyone experienced something worth reporting, please feel free to add it. ---- Originally posted by DELCIAN on 3/13/11 Below you will find what was given to Delcian last night, this is of course OOC information. If anyone would like this info IC please don't hesitate to ask. You remove a dusty leather bound journal from in your black satchel. You open the leather bound journal. The silvery hue of the leather has faded dramatically from age and is now dirty and smudged with dust. The hide has cracked in several areas despite the care given to preserve it and the edges of any parchment peeking forth from within show the signs of age as well. The symbol of a sword has been branded into the center of the book's cover and remains despite age. (No words have been inked onto this page, only a large sketching of a unicorn standing proudly within a forest setting. Perched atop of the magical beast is a slip of a man, his youth and inexperience obvious in the way he tries to straddle the unicorn. What is striking however are his eyes, the depths of which hold great understanding and confidence as they gaze out at you. On either side are two men, one a very large man with the mark of experience and strength about him as he stands to the right side of the unicorn. The other stands to the left, outfitted in full armor and standing proud with one hand on the broad neck of the beast.) You turn to page 2 of your leather bound journal. (Most of this page is smudged and faded from time, though a passage near the bottom third of the page is legible) ...only those who are to walk His dreams will find the true answers needed. These three are His chosen and will be......(smudged text prohibits the rest of the passage from being read) You turn to page 3 of your leather bound journal. (The remainder of the pages are too faded and cracked to risk searching through for fear of crumbling them into dust, lost forever) You flip back to the first page of your journal. You gently close the leather bound journal, taking care with its pages. You put a dusty leather bound journal in your black satchel. You remove a tattered collection of parchments from in your black satchel. Though it must have once been in book form, this loose collection of aged paper is now held together by cracked leather cords and dust. The paper is thin enough to almost be translucent in some areas and crackles with each shifting movement. Even the ink is faded in some areas where the parchment has yellowed significantly. This is obviously a very old collection of parchments. You open the collection of parchments. (smudged text) ago, Prophecy was passed (smudged text) to those who guard His shadows of (smudged text) against the enemy. (Several lines of broken and smeared text) (Broken and smudged text) written at his hand on behalf of the enemy, whose name will not be written in these parchments as he does not deserve that respect. The zealot claims his guidance in this (several characters of smudged text) it Dark Req(smudged text). (Nothing else is legible on this page as most of the parchment is cracked and worn away, even missing in some areas near the bottom) You turn to page 2 of your collection of parchments. (This page is unreadable completely as most of the ink has been worn down to a hue so light that it is not legible) You turn to page 3 of your collection of parchments. (Smudged text and broken parchment prevent most of the text from being readable on this page with one small exception) (A few words are written near the edge of the left margin and have managed to escape time's ravage) will be the Herald (smudged text breaks up the sentence here) protection of one (more smudged text) dead to himself. (The rest of the page continues to be unreadable) You turn to page 4 of your collection of parchments. (Broken text and aged ink lend no help to deciphering the words on the parchments, which are cracking from the ravages of time. Though mostly just a few words here and there, some of the lines are intact enough to read without disruption to the text.) ...The Scribners may have the text sought after. Elusive at best, they are pricey. We must find a way.. (the text is broken from this point on and is not legible. The remainder of the parchments appear to be of no use due to age.) You flip back to the first page of your parchments. You gently close the collection of parchments, taking care with its pages. You put a tattered collection of parchments in your black satchel. You remove a few aged scrolls from in your black satchel. Kept in their unrolled state, these aged scrolls are layered thickly with dust and the parchment is severely yellowed from the ravages of time. Most of the ink is faded as well though a small amount of the written word is still legible. Only a thin piece of parchment serves as the cover for these scrolls as too much weight might crumble their delicate forms. You open the aged scrolls. (Though most of the words on this first scroll are completely unreadable, there is enough left of a drawing to make out a large sigil inked onto the center of the scroll. The edges of the sigil are faded in some places but the majority is in tact and could be easily discerned by one whom practices this type of magic) You turn to page 2 of your aged scrolls. (Most of the top half of the scroll is faded with the exception of a few words that alone, make no sense) (Smudged text) take over the wilds (faded and smudged ink symbols) dotting the countryside with shr(smudged text) Methodical elimination is key (smudged text) You turn to page 3 of your aged scrolls. (Though no words appear on this scroll, several symbols have been carefully inked onto the aged paper and most remain legible enough to discern as that of Ivas, V'Tull, Mularos, Luukos and Sheru) You flip back to the first page of your scrolls. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports